The purpose of this study is to determine if the addition of intravenous aminophylline provides a significant additional benefit in the therapy of children hospitalized for acute severe asthma. The hypothesis that we will be testing is that intravenous aminophylline provides no additional therapeutic benefit when added to the current primary therapy of corticosteroids and high dose aerosolized selective beta-2-agonists.